Cuboy Academy
This is a series of fan-written stories about Nitrome characters. They in no way are trying to alter the original stories the characters came from. The series takes place in a high school setting. There is a cast of five main characters, but each story or 'episode' in the series actually focuses on one particular character from a Nitrome game, with the main characters interacting with those characters in some way. Also, this is in no way trying to copy Nitrome High School and is its own independent set of stories. After each 'episode', you can leave suggestions for the next story as to what Nitrome character it should focus on. These stories were written by Plasmaster. If you would like to collaborate or give him ideas aside from the central character of focus for the story, please leave a message for him on his talk page. Enjoy the 'show'! Cast of Main Characters This is the cast of main characters in the story. They interact with the character of focus and are in every 'story' or 'episode'. Blue in Rex209- Blue has a sarcastic streak, and hates being dragged around places by Rex209, he usually pretends not to care about other people's problems but deep down he truly does care. Rex209 has difficulty understanding human emotions and often looks to friends for explanations in such matters. Blue and Rex209 are two separate entities, but Blue can't speak English so Rex209 translates his words for him. Sometimes, though, Rex209 will speak on its own and perform actions of its own volition instead of Blue's. Kapowski- a bit nerdy, gets phenomenal grades, likes to read, has a crush on Lady Snow Fox, but is too shy to say anything. Blue is his best friend. Swindler- tough, sporty, the jock of the group, he is sneaky and tries to find the easy way out of most problems. He is supportive and often tries to encourage his friends in their goals; he is Licorice's boyfriend. Lady Snow Fox- cool and confident 24/7, she isn't too popular but she is okay with that; she is oblivious to Kapowski's crush on her and sees him as a friend; she is secretive, mostly in the fact that she is a secret agent in training. Licorice- extremely popular and self-centered, Licorice is Swindler's girlfriend; she is best friends with Lady Snow Fox but, like everyone else, is clueless about Snow's secret; Licorice is able to put aside her selfishness whenever her friends are in dire need of her help. Side Characters- These are side characters that appear in the show every now and then. Austin Carter- a student at BetterthanCuboy Academy, Austin is selfish and mischievous. Snow's missions are usually to stop Austin's shenanigans. Justin Bennet- a student at BetterthanCuboy Academy, Justin is Austin's sidekick, though usually Justin feels indifferent about Cuboy Academy and only helps Austin because he is his friend Professor- the science teacher Principal Nitrome Boss- a fat, angry man that yells a lot; he is the principal and gives out lots of detentions Canary 214-LE- a student that is involved in every imaginable extracurricular activity at Cuboy Academy; how he makes time for it is one of the World's Seven Wonders Zapo- a robot with the ability to open portals; does not understand human emotions and hangs out with the nerds, reading books and the like Mail Bird- he delivers mail and messages to students around the school Hallbert- the school bully, he appears in several episodes, usually as an antagonist but other times just to read books (he is in book club) Setting The series takes place at Cuboy Academy, a high school that Nitrome characters attend. Nitrome Boss is the school's principal. Season 1 You can find Season One episodes here! Season 2 You can find Season Two episodes here! Season 3 You can find the first twenty episodes of Season Three here! For the last nine episodes of Season Three, go here! Season 4 You can read Season 4 episodes of Cuboy Academy below! Episode One: All the Little Birdies A bright blinding light suddenly came to life in the pitch black room. Norman Noggin raised one hand to shield his eyes from the light. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw he was in a small room with a concrete floor, a small desk, and two chairs, one of which he sat in. "Who are you, and where am I!? I know a lot of people, so you better start talkin'!" Norman shouted. "Hehehe...so quick to start talking, aren't you now?" a voice said from the other chair, which was still partially hidden in the shadows. "Listen man, you obviously ain't very good at this! You gonna kidnap someone and you make sure they're tied down!" Norman yelled, standing up from his seat. "I didn't tie you down because I believe you and I have similar interests." the voice said. Norman lowered his fists and took a step back. "What do you mean?" "You and I both want to take down those six students at Cuboy Academy. I was about to get myself involved personally with them when I caught wind of your little scheme. I decided to sit back and see how it played out. The way I see it, Norman, you have resources: money and ins with bigwigs...and ambition. You have these three things, but you lack the know-how and manpower to take down these students. As you know, they are no ordinary crew." "Of course I know that." "Yes, yes, I know you have had your own run-ins with these particular six. Which is why I'm here." "Who are you anyway?" The figure leaned forwards in his seat. "I'm your know-how." At Cuboy Academy the six students were sitting down for lunch. "You should really consider it though, Swindler. I think you'd really enjoy it." Kapowski said. "To be honest, it does sound like fun. Besides, I've been needing a work-out buddy for a while now." Swindler replied. "Yeah, ever since Billy stopped being yours because he said he was too 'physically fit' for you." Teeno said with a smirk. "What the heck, Teeno! We told you to stop nosing around in our business!" Licorice shouted. "Hey, I can't help it. I've got eyes everywhere." he replied. "What do you mean by that?" Snow asked. Suddenly Teeno began to sweat. "Oh man, I've said too much..." he mumbled to himself. "What was that?" Licorice asked. "Uh...g-gotta go!" Teeno said, running off. "Man, that guy is super creepy. How he seems to know everything..." Kapowski said. "Perhaps we should look into it?" Rex209 suggested. "I've got nothing better to do today, so why not?" Swindler said. After lunch the six students met up in a hallway. Snow peeked around the corner and saw Teeno open his locker. The other five peeked around the corner as well, forming a pillar of heads. Snow tip-toed over to Teeno and touched him on the shoulder. "Ahh! W-what!? No, leave me alone!" Teeno shouted curling up into a ball on the floor. "Whoa, Teeno, calm down its just me." Snow said. Teeno looked up at Snow but continued to tremble uncontrollably. "Dang Snow, you broke Teeno." Blue said. "I didn't break him. I just startled him is all." Snow said. "He looks like he is having a panic attack." Swindler said. "Maybe we should take him to the nurse." Licorice suggested. "N-no...don't do that. I wouldn't be able to explain why." Teeno said, tears streaming down his face. "Explain why...what?" Snow asked. Teeno looked from side to side. "Come with me." he said. They all followed Teeno to a janitor's closet where they hid. "A little crowded in here." Kapowski said, his face squished between the wall and Swindler's arm. "Okay...you must promise to tell nobody, okay?" Teeno said. The others exchanged glances and then agreed. Teeno opened his hand and a little pink blob bounced around on his palm. "What is that? A jelly-bean?" Licorice asked. "No...its an Oodlegob. I created them with my laptop. They are naked to the human eye when they want to be. I control them. There are thousands of these things all around the school. At the end of the day, they report back to me." Teeno said. "So that's how you know everything...you've got tons of microscopic spies everywhere." Kapowski said. Teeno nodded. "You see...I trained them to be non-hostile. They wouldn't hurt a fly. They are only meant for surveillance. Do you know what it is like to know everything?" Teeno asked. "I wouldn't know what that's like." Swindler said, scratching his head. "You're...crushing...me..." Kapowski choked out as Swindler leaned up against the wall. "Oh! Sorry..." Swindler said, giving Kapowski some breathing room. "It is absolutely maddening. It takes all my willpower, every ounce of my mental concentration to keep a calm and cool head about this. When you know everything that happens to everyone, you become a target." Teeno said. "By who?" Blue asked. "The government. They figured out that I created these Oodlegobs and that I trained them for surveillance. Every day I'm afraid that a government officer is going to come here and take me away." "That's horrible...I'm so sorry Teeno, that must be really scary for you." Snow said, giving him a hug. Teeno sniffed. "Wait...if you are so afraid of this happening, why not stop using the Oodlegobs?" Rex209 asked. "I've already tried that once. The Oodlegobs become hostile once I release them from my control. I don't want to hurt anyone." "That makes you all the more valuable to the government then. You are the only one who knows how to tame the Oodlegobs. If the government used Oodlegobs for surveillance the Oodlegobs would just go haywire and blow their cover by eating the ones they're spying on." Kapowski said. "I know. That's why they want me so badly. Every day I see something odd...a drone outside my bedroom window, a surveillance camera on my backpack, a microphone on Re--uh oh. Nonononononononononono..." Teeno said, sliding down the wall with his head in his hands. "What is it?" Kapowski asked. "Microphone detected. Extracting." Rex209 said. A small claw came out of her hull and pulled the microphone chip off her back and dropped it to the floor. Her large metal foot then crushed the device. "The government must have planted a mic on Rex...they've heard everything! Now they'll come after you too!" Teeno shouted. "What!? Why us?" Kapowski shouted, suddenly panicking. "I told you about it, and now they think that you might know about the taming ability, even though you don't!" "Gah! We need to get out of here!" Kapowski shouted. "I need air! I need air!" A hatch on Rex209's hull popped open and supplied Kapowski with an oxygen mask. "That's not what I meant!" he yelled. They threw the closet door open to see men in black and white suits running around the hallways. "Wow, they got here fast." Snow said. "You cannot just barge in here and start--hey! Get your hands off me!!!!!!!!111" Nitrome Boss yelled from down the hall. "There they are! Get 'em!" a voice shouted. The seven students looked around to see they were suddenly surrounded by government agents, guns drawn. "Oh no, this is the end of the road!" Teeno cried, falling to his knees. Suddenly, a multitude of different weapons appeared around Rex's hull, including automatic machine guns, rocket launchers, laser blasters, cutting lasers, grenade launchers, homing missiles, and penguin cannons. "Stand back or I will shoot!" Rex209 shouted. The government agents stepped back but kept their guns on the group. "Rex!" Licorice shouted. "No, no, that was me. I just started hitting random buttons. Rex just went along with it." Blue said. "Hold up! Hold up!" Teeno shouted. He lifted one hand which clutched a strange device. "Teeno, what are you doing?" Snow asked. "In my hand I hold the device that tames the Oodlegobs! It works like a sort of dog whistle. You hold this button and blow on this end. You can have it if you just leave us all alone and unharmed, and never bother us again!" Teeno shouted. One of the government agents cautiously stepped forwards and took the device from Teeno. "All right everyone, code green! The taming device is in our possession! Let's move out!" the agent said. The government agents left as quickly as they came. "Teeno, why did you do that? If your taming device is with them then how are you going to control your--" Snow began. Teeno held up a hand. "It was a fake. That wasn't a taming device. I tame the Oodlegobs through my presence alone. It calms them or something...anyways, the thing I gave them was actually my old inhaler. They won't be bothering us anymore though." Teeno explained. "How can you be so sure?" Swindler asked. "In that inhaler I implanted a chip that will wipe all of their data files in their entire database if they ever come within ten miles of my house or the school." "Wow Teeno, you're really smart. You created a surveillance computer virus and that program? Wow!" Kapowski said. "Yes. Now, guys, I still expect you to keep this a secret. I will still be kept posted on everything by my Oodlegobs, so if you blow my secret, I'll know." he said, smiling. "You know Teeno, you aren't as bad as we thought. Thank you, and don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Snow said. Meanwhile, at the government agency, the scientists blew on the 'Oodlegob Whistle' in an attempt to tame the virus. When they blew on it, the top of the inhaler popped off and a bunch of confetti came out. A small slip of paper fluttered down and one of the scientists grabbed it. He read the paper and then brought it into one of their supervisors. He read the paper as well, sat back and chuckled. "That is one smart kid." Episode Two: Front of the Class "Uh...Blue." Swindler said. "What?" Blue replied. "What's that in your backpack?" "What do you mean? I can't see my backpack, Rex is holding it at an angle where I can't see it." "Can I just point out that I should not be the one to carry your--" Rex started. "No. Anyways, could you just take it out of my backpack and show it to me?" Blue asked. Swindler reached into the backpack and pulled out a poster. He unrolled it and showed it to Blue. "Oh! Uh...th-that must be Sorbet's, hehe, yeah, uh, she is really into that, uh..." Blue said. "What is that?" Kapowski asked. "SWINDLER DON'T SHOW IT TO HIM!!" Blue shouted at the top of his lungs. The poster was already in Kapowski's hands. "Whoa, a Rockitty anime poster? Why do you have this Blue?" Kapowski asked. "I told you it isn't mine! It's Sorbet's!" Blue shouted. "Why does it say 'Property of Blue' on the back?" "Ah, g-guh...Rex! Lying program, go!" Blue yelled. A set of speakers popped up on top of Rex's hull. A voice that sounded like Blue's came from the speakers. "The dog ate my homework!" "Blue, you never told me you liked anime." Kapowski said. "I DON'T!" Blue yelled. "Don't what?" Sorbet asked as she walked over to them. Rex's cockpit opened up and Blue hopped out. He pointed at Kapowski and Swindler and screamed unintelligible words. "Blue! Language!" Rex said. Blue rolled his eyes and put on his translator headband. "Oh, Blue, did you forget to take that poster out of your backpack?" Sorbet asked. "Sorbet, is this yours?" Swindler asked. "No, that's Blue's. He brought it to school yesterday for the anime club." Sorbet replied. "Anime club? You said you had to do weight training yesterday!" Kapowski said. "Wait, you guys didn't know Blue likes anime? Oh he does! I'm not all that into it, but I've watched some with him." Blue turned red. "Blue, amino acids." Rex said. Blue let out a breath and returned to his normal color again. "So, Blue is a weeb, huh?" Swindler asked. "I am NOT a weeb! I am an anime enthusiast!" Blue corrected Swindler. "Yeah Swindler, just because you watch anime doesn't make you a weeb." Kapowski said. "Who's a weeb?" Snow asked as she joined them. "Ugh, more people. Guys, can we not talk about this anymore? I like anime, big whoop! Lots of people do, all right!?" Blue shouted. "Aw, Blue likes anime! He's even more kawaii than ever!" Snow said. Blue blushed and then shook his head. "N-no! I-I mean thanks for the compliment and all, but don't say that stuff, all right? Sheesh!" Later that day, in math class, Blue, Snow, Licorice, and Sorbet were sitting down and listening to Dr. Siamese give his lesson. Suddenly Blue heard Hallbert and some of the other boys snickering behind him. He looked behind him and saw them looking at something and laughing about it. Blue saw the words 'Property of Blue' written in blue pen on the back. He snatched the poster from Hallbert. "Give me that! It's mine!" Blue yelled. "Blue!" Dr. Siamese called. Blue looked over at the teacher. "Yeah?" Blue replied. "If that is so important to you that you should interrupt my lesson, why don't you come up here and show it to the class?" he said. Hallbert laughed. "Hallbert is in book club!" Blue shouted in an attempt to throw the attention off of himself. Hallbert stopped laughing and clenched his fists angrily. "That's very nice, now come up and show the class what you have there." Dr. Siamese said. Blue drooped with helplessness. He hopped down from his desk and went up to the front of the classroom. He unrolled the poster. "This is, um...a poster for an anime that I enjoy. Uh, i-it is called Rockitty Kawaii-Desu..." Blue said. A bunch of the students burst out laughing. Blue turned red with anger. "Everyone, everyone stop!" Dr. Siamese shouted, trying to stop the other students from interrupting Blue. Licorice snapped pictures of Blue holding his poster and went to post them on every social media site, but Snow slapped her phone down to the floor. "Hey! Hey, knock it off!" Sorbet shouted. She went up to the front of the room with Blue. "Blue enjoys anime. I like country music. Hallbert likes reading a good book. So what? We all like different things! Yeah, we might think that somebody else likes something weird just because we don't like it or don't understand it. That doesn't make it okay to laugh at 'em for it! How would you like it if somebody laughed at you for the things you liked!? There's no point in that; we all enjoy different things; how does Blue liking anime effect any of you in any way, hmm?" Blue calmed down. "Yeah! That's right! I like anime! I'm in anime club! I watch anime! And I have anime merchandise hidden in a drawer in my closet!" Blue announced. "I love reading books! Right now I am reading a romance novel and I cried four times already!" Hallbert shouted. Billy started to laugh. Canary smacked him on the head. "Hey shut up man, you like cooking!" Canary said. "Yeah, I've got a mean barbecue chicken." Billy said. "You see? It isn't anything to be ashamed of!" Sorbet said. Everyone started to stand up and talk about the things that they liked. Dr. Siamese finally shouted, "I like combining animals to create odd animal hybrid creatures!" The class was silent. "Well that's just weird." Nitrome Boss' voice came over the PA system. "P-Principal Nitrome Boss? How long have you been on the PA system?" Dr. Siamese asked. "Uh...I definitely didn't hear Blue say he keeps anime stuff in his closet..." Principal Nitrome Boss cleared his throat. "I, uh, was actually calling down to let you all know that the rest of the school went outside for the fire drill...the alarms in your classroom seem to be broken." "Oh, uh, yes, er, thank you. We'll go right away, sir." The class got up to go outside. "I can't believe Billy is such an amazing chef and yet hasn't offered me anything!" Principal Nitrome Boss's voice said over the PA system. "Principal Nitrome Boss, your mic is still on." Kapowski said. "Oh, uh, erm..." Nitrome Boss fiddled with the microphone, resulting in a loud brushing noise coming over the PA system until he finally turned it off. "Right, anyways let's go outside." Dr. Siamese said. "See Blue, nothing to be ashamed of. If you like something, own it." Snow said. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right. Thanks." Blue said. "Though it does get to a certain point where it's undeniably weird..." Licorice said, looking over at Dr. Siamese. Episode Three: The Old Man Coach Rico blasted on his whistle, signaling the end of gym class. "All right students, hit the locker rooms!" he shouted. In the locker rooms, Kapowski got dressed back into his school clothes. "Man, I hate gym class because I get all sweaty, and then my school clothes get sweaty, and then I stink the rest of the day!" Kapowski complained as he pulled his shirt on. "Why not use deodorant?" Swindler asked. "I have deodorant but it's the spray kind and we aren't allowed to use those." Kapowski said. "Looks like you've got yourself a pickle.." Swindler said. "Easy for you to say! All you have to do is put on a different mask! Speaking of which, why is it that--" "Whoa, Kapowski, whoa! Keep it PG all right?" "All right, fine. I still have a good reason not to like it though." "Would that reason happen to be getting stomped in basketball? And field hockey? And track?" Hallbert asked. "No, it does not. I mean, I understand exercise is important, and I don't mind a work out, but I don't do physically competitive sports." Kapowski answered. "Fair enough." "Wait, do you even play a sport?" Swindler asked. "Well, it certainly isn't an official sport, but I do have a good number of...trophies." Hallbert replied. "What is it?" Blue asked. "Eh, I don't play it anymore. Heck, nobody can. all trophies are gone." "Just tell us what it is already!" Kapowski said. "Sky Serpent Slaying." "Whoa, what!? You killed flying snake monsters for sport?" Blue exclaimed. "Yes. Before I came to this school, I was a Sky Slayer. I hunted for the Sky Serpents and killed them, taking their scales as trophies. I was attempting to shatter the world record." "What is the world record?" Swindler asked. "140. Held by a man named Mikkel." Hallbert responded. "Wait...Hallbert Mikkelson...your dad holds the world record?!" Kapowski shouted in surprise. "Exactly. By the time he had retired from it, he had slayed most of the remaining Sky Serpents. I only managed to find and kill the very few survivors of the species." "You and your father are single-handedly responsible for the extinction of an entire species?" Blue asked. "Yes, but Sky Serpents were very dangerous creatures. They wreaked havoc upon the villages of the Bear Clan and many other clans as well. In slaying them, we protected thousands of lives." Hallbert said, closing his locker and walking out of the room. The others scrambled along behind him. "W-wait, you were a hero? Then why are you such a bully?" Kapowski asked. "When I realized that I had not come anywhere close to breaking my father's record, I was completely shocked, and honestly, became very angered. When I first came to this school I took out this anger on others. I think that I have become, eh, nicer since then?" Hallbert explained. "Oh of course!" Swindler said. "Definitely." Kapowski said. "You'll probably bash my face in if I say no..." Blue quipped. "Right, so, now to get to my next class." Hallbert said. Snow, Rex, and Licorice joined the boys in the gym. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Licorice asked. "Nothing much." Blue said. "HALLBERT IS A FREAKING SKY SLAYER!" Kapowski yelled. "Oh, yeah. I know." Snow said. "What!? You knew!?" "Of course we knew! We text back and forth with his girlfriend." Licorice said. "He has a girlfriend?!" Kapowski exclaimed. Snow giggled. They all went to their next classes. At lunch, Rex209 suddenly beeped. "What is it Rex?" Blue asked. "Unidentified flying object is circling the school." she said. "I knew it! Hurricane Matthew WAS created by the government to cover up an alien invasion!" Kyle said, putting a tinfoil hat on top of his soda bottle hat as he walked away. "What is Kyle doing here?" Snow asked. "Not important, let's go out to the courtyard and see what it is!" Swindler said. They all dashed outside and looked up at the sky. "That's not what I think it is, is it?" Kapowski said. "There's no way!" Blue yelled. Hallbert ran out into the courtyard. "Aha! I knew there had to be some left! Number 16, here I come!" he said, drawing his sword. "How are you going to get up there though?" Licorice asked. Hallbert took two grappling hooks out and fired them into the walls. He then walked backwards before starting a fast running speed forwards. The grappling hooks automatically reeled themselves in as Hallbert powerfully leapt off of the ground, launching him high into the air as if he was fired from a giant slingshot. "Whoa! I want to see what happens! Rex, live satellite feed!" Blue said. A small drone detached from Rex's back and soared up into the air; she then broadcast the drone's camera feed as a hologram screen. They all began to watch the action, with other students coming out as well. Hallbert slammed down atop the Sky Serpent's back. Spikes and holes in its sides were located all around. The serpent did a barrel roll to get Hallbert off, but he stuck his climbing dagger into the beast, keeping his hold on it. Once he was back upright, he withdrew the dagger and ran along the body until he found a soft purple area. He stabbed his dagger into it to maintain a hold and then started thrusting his giant sword into the Sky Serpent's weak point. Suddenly, the serpent's body began to shake briefly as if something else had landed on it. Hallbert looked over his shoulder. "You couldn't let me have just one, could you old man?" Hallbert asked. "I thought you'd dropped that kind of talk." Mikkel said. "I had, but then you landed on the same flying snake as me." Hallbert replied. Mikkel laughed loudly and deeply. "I couldn't let you have all of the fun, now could I?" Mikkel asked, drawing his two gigantic broadswords. He flipped over Hallbert and upon landing on the ground dragged his blades across the ground as he ran forwards; when he found an unusual dip in the monster's scaly armor, he knew he had found a weak point and began stabbing it with both swords. Hallbert finished up his second weak point and was running towards Mikkel. "Stop! I won't be sharing this trophy!" Hallbert said. "I was going to let you have it." Mikkel said. Hallbert shook his head. "It wouldn't be mine then. Not if you helped me get it." "I see what you mean, Hallbert. Very well, I'll leave the rest of it to you." Mikkel said. The serpent suddenly shook and began to dive downwards. Mikkel stumbled, but Hallbert grabbed him before he could fall off of the serpent. Hallbert and Mikkel dug their blades into the serpent to hold on. "It isn't turning to stone...I don't think we've killed it yet." Hallbert said. The sky serpent landed on the ground and out of the holes along its body sprouted legs. "Well, never seen a Sky Serpent do that before." Mikkel said. Hallbert and Mikkel dismounted from the serpent onto the ground and took up the fight there. Mikkel thrust one of his swords into the ground, stabbing the serpent through its foot. With the monster pinned in place, he started slashing its leg with his other sword. Hallbert leapt into the air and rolled as he descended, executing a spin slice on the monster's leg. "All right, since this one has legs, we'll take it down together and share the trophy, deal?" Hallbert said as the two of them continued fighting. "Deal!" Mikkel said as he rolled out of the way of fire breath. The two continued the battle and the serpent was beginning to weaken. "All right Hallbert! It's time to finish this!" Mikkel said. Hallbert nodded and ran towards his father. He leapt up and Mikkel cupped his hands together, catching Hallbert's foot and boosting him high into the air. Mikkel then drew his own two swords and dove at the monster, sliding underneath its head. Mikkel stabbed upwards with his two broadswords as Hallbert stabbed downwards into the top of the serpent's head as he descended, their blades colliding with the serpent simultaneously. The serpent let out a loud roar and crumbled into stone, leaving behind a single scale. Hallbert picked up the scale. "Well, since we're sharing it, I guess that doesn't put me any closer to breaking your record." Hallbert said. Mikkel laughed. He closed Hallbert's hand over the scale. "Keep it for yourself. Call it a gift from your old man." Mikkel said. "Dad, we killed it together." Hallbert replied. "I know. And I want you to have my portion of the scale." Mikkel responded, sheathing his swords. "...Thanks, Dad." Hallbert said. Everyone else rushed to meet up with them. Principal Nitrome Boss shoved his way through the crowd. "This is an outrage! Do you realize how much property damage you've caused!?!?!?!111" "Do you realize that my son just saved all of your students and faculty!?" Mikkel shouted back. The two of them walked off and continued arguing. "So Hallbert, do you think there are more Sky Serpents out there? Could you break your dad's record?" Blue asked. "This was a new species of Sky Serpent. I am sure there are many more of them out there. Perhaps, one day, I will break the record. I don't want to do it to stick it to my father anymore though." Hallbert said. "Well, then what is your motivation?" Snow asked. "To honor him." Suddenly, a girl rushed out from the crowd. "Hallbert! Are you okay?! Any bruises?" the girl asked. "I'm fine, Lyn." Hallbert replied. "Well, next time you can count me in to make sure you stay out of trouble." Lyn said. "Of course. Sorry to have worried you." "Aww, Hallbert is a big softie after all!" Kapowski said. "Yeah, and if you tell anyone I'll use you as bait for my next hunt." Hallbert said. Kapowski gulped. "Understood!" Bonus Episodes! You can find bonus episodes here! Suggestions I hope you enjoyed Cuboy Academy! I hope you got all the jokes! If you liked it, leave a suggestion in the comments for the next episode's character of focus. A list of characters that have already been done is below so that you can get an idea of what kind of suggestions you can make. Characters: Zapo Lady Snow Fox Hallbert Mail Bird Yin & Yang Norman Noggin Ditto Teenager (Oodlegobs) Swindler Green Warlock Ice Cream Characters Licorice Jack Frost Mr. Protagonist Droplet Rainbogeddon Twins Uncle Rico & Billy Eskimo Austin Carter Hotair Blue Neko and Owl Twin Shot Angels & B.C. Cavemen Roly Poly Nitrome Fan-Fiction Wikian Crew Takeshi Mother Kapowski Guillermo the Henchman Wilbur the Giant Worm Viking Bullethead Soldier Kyle Justin Bennet Sorbet Arctic Arthur Peanuts Right Eye Sparky Nutsinbultz Fluffykins Flue Paul the Raccoon Rusty Jypt the Temple Glider Dirk Valentine Mr. Dove Chiseler Verde the Green Robot Coil Nightmare Santa Cuboy Onekey Small Fries Orange Brick Brickson Tiny Castle Radd Bradd Licorice's Parents Mr. Prastic the Parasite Adult Kapowski Hazmat Hiro Princess Nectarine Graveyard Shift Zombies Canopy Waiter The Raven Clan Foot Eva Lanche Oodlegobs Rockitty Mikkel Trivia *Kapowski constantly breaks the fourth wall, despite his friends' prompting not to. *In the episode 'Going Green' when the green enzymes yell 'GET HIM' it is a reference to the Touchy skin for the Test Subject Series. *NMDFanfictionMon is a series written by AustinCarter4ever that you can read on the wiki. *Rex209 has shown to be quite versatile, armed with a flamethrower, a double-barrel shotgun, an AWS (Audio Weapons System), X-ray scanners, a cloaking device, software-developing programs, and a hull overheat ability. *Kapowski's favorite food is cheeseburgers. Blue's favorite food is fried chicken (and food pills). Swindler's favorite food is tacos. Snow's favorite food is pizza. *In the episode 'Kapowski's Super Awesome Disc Golf Team Force!' when Kapowski says 'Deal with it' and puts on sunglasses, it is a reference to the 'Deal with it' GIFs. *All of the main characters are currently sophomores, with the exception of Licorice, who is a junior and has her driving license. Swindler should be a junior, but he was held back a year. *The only episodes not to feature a Character of Focus is the Season Two finale, as it is a two-part episode. *It is never stated, but Kapowski's class in Towers and Tarragons is a Fighter. This may be confusing to some, but while he is not physically strong, Kapowski is a fighter in spirit. *Some of the Characters of Focus are OCs of Plasmaster, these being Licorice's Parents and (technically) Adult Kapowski. Category:Stories